


Chrobin Fairy AU [Excerpt!]

by Emilyabcde1ara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyabcde1ara/pseuds/Emilyabcde1ara
Summary: Just a cute little one shot that’s technically an excerpt of a story that I’m creating.Mostly platonic Chrobin.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 11





	Chrobin Fairy AU [Excerpt!]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm creating a Chrobin Fairy AU. Why? I dunno, because I can! Also it gives me a chance to write and promote get a better vocabulary (which my mom says sucks). But FYI it's not gonna be released anytime soon. I've barely started writing this thing!
> 
> This excerpt takes place in the Ylissean Palace, a little after Chrom and Robin have met. 
> 
> Robin is a fairy (in a human form) and Chrom has sealed fairy blood (aka Naga's Blood).
> 
> Like I said, this is an excerpt, it's nowhere near done yet but it is a small story that anyone can enjoy.
> 
> Without further ado- Enjoy!

In the castle library, Robin is looking for books to read. Exalt Emmeryn was kind enough to grant her access so she could read and catch up on history (and something tells her that she likes to read, so she can’t complain). She’s amazed by the books that are in all the shelves, and she can’t wait to read them. 

One book in particular catches her eye: “Naga and the First Exalt”. However, it’s too far up to reach, so Robin looks around for a ladder. No such luck, though, and next thing she knows, she’s up in the air and the book is right across from her within arms reach! 

However, Robin panics. She shrieks, and next thing she knows, she’s falling again! But instead of the hard ground, she finds herself in the arms of a certain Blue-haired prince. 

“Robin!? Are you okay?!” Chrom asks with concern lacing in his voice.

“I... I think so? I was just startled, that’s all.”

They pause for a moment, until Chrom realizes how close they are to one another. Robin seems to realize this too, as she’s already getting back up on her own feet. 

Still blushing a little, he says, “It’s a good thing I was nearby, otherwise the damage could have been far worse.”

“Yep,” Robin agrees as she picks up the book she was trying to reach in the first place, which had fallen over when she fell. 

Chrom notices the cover, and nostalgia hits him.

“Is that the book about Naga and the First Exalt? I remember when Emm used to read that book to me and Lissa when we were younger!” 

He reminisces for a moment, before snapping out of his thoughts.

“Yeah! This book caught my eye, so I was just about to find a ladder to reach it.”

Chrom looks at her for a moment, until he realizes something- There’s no ladder in the area.

“Robin? Hang on.. how’d you get all the way up there in the first place?”


End file.
